Element
by Moonlit pheonix
Summary: A group of high school girls just landed a recording contract with NGE, music created, friendships made, and even love will bloom HiroXOC, RyuXOC
1. Talent!

**MP:** FIRST EVER GRAVITATION FANFIC!

**Ryuichi:** Congratulations!

**Shuichi:** it's so cool!

**Hiro**: I think maybe you should get on with the story before the readers attack you…

**MP:** your prob right…can u do the disclaimer?

**Hiro**: MP doesn't own Gravitation…she only owns these characters…

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE:- TALENT!_**

* * *

The bell had just rung at Kurogane High School and a group of three girls were walking down the corridors to go home, passing them was a group of preps drooling over a picture of Ryuichi Sakuma.

"You know Ayla, if you were to put your name out there, you'd be bigger then Nittle Grasper." One of the girls said.

She was short with redy/brown curly hair. Just from looking at her from a distance you knew she was hypo, she had a pink hello kittie bag with toys covering it, she was wearing the school uniform (blue mini skirt, white shirt, blue vest) but had changed it a little to suit her personality, it had fuzzy things on the hems and other random things.

"Haha I don't know about that Guini I mean, Ryuichi is an amazing singer. It'll take a lot of talent to beat him." Ayla replied,

Ayla was taller then Guinivere, she had shoulder length black/blue hair with two blue streaks at the front. She seemed to be the "emo" of the group, her bag was black with red skulls on it, she also had toys on it, but not as many as Guini. She wore a black tie with her uniform with black shoes and knee high socks.

"Besides, I'd find it so weird to have people drooling over a picture of Ayla"

"Oh shut up Ayu"

Ayumi had blonde waist length hair, she looked like a walking Barbie. She was just taller than Ayla, was very thin and had bright blue eyes. Her uniform was perfect right down to the smallest detail, she was obviously a perfectionist, even her pink bag was clean and toy free.

"Hey Ayla! G! Ayumi! Wait up!"

A girl shorter than Guinivere with pink hair was running up to them. She looked just like Guini, and her bag and uniform was also laden with multiple random things.

"Heya Riku, what's happening?"

"Oh my god guys you wont believe what I'm about to tell you! It's awesome, I never thought we would get a chance like this! It's such good timing too with Ayla writing that new song!"

Ayu was starting to get annoyed by Riku's rambling, you could always tell when she was starting to get pissed off, her fists would clench, shed put one foot behind the other and tilt her head a little.

"Just get on with it Riku…"

"Oh right…oopps sorry, anyway as I was saying, the school will be holding a talent contest judged by Tohma Seguchi and the winner will be offered a recording contract!"

The stunned silence of all four girls was evident. Finally Ayla broke the silence.

"Riku I swear if your fucking around I'll kill you."

"No! I'm being serious! Auditions for the top 5 that will compete in front of a paying audience are on Friday, so that gives us 4 days to rehearse."

"Well Element…what are we waiting for? Let's go back to my place and we'll start, there's no chance in hell that I'll miss this!"

_

* * *

Ayla's house_

* * *

"Ok from the beginning…don't forget this has got to be perfect!" Ayla was standing in front of a microphone in her garage. Guini was on drums, Ayumi on Keyboard and Riku on guitar. They had been practicing for the last 3 days for hours perfecting the song that would hopefully get them into the top 5. They weren't going to deny it, they're school had a hell of a lot of talent. Tomorrow was the day that would shape their future, it was make it or break it time.

_Hear a voice._

_A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying._

_It has shot through the target of my heart._

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,_

_I pass through the end of winter._

_The words I heard from you that day_

_Are guiding me._

_The smell of a snowstorm,_

_High frequencies mixed in a harmony_

_There's more than enough memories, but_

_If I turned around, I could lose just as much._

_So I recklessly went down that road,_

_Praying for tomorrow._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_The aimless, simple, helpless days,_

_We keep walking through them,_

_Because we are the children of the journey._

_So you're guided?_

_Do you keep running from something?_

_(The endless world)_

_Someday, when you've reached your destination,_

_You'll be able to see the rest of your dream Unchanging, fearless, our strength,_

_We had it since the first time of despair._

_Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,_

_A tail with a small bone left. The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_Like a climber ascending to the summit,_

_I want to reach someday the place of beatitude._

_So let's keep on walking,_

_Because we are the children of the journey_

_I hear a voice,_

_From beyond the sky that stopped crying._

_I am waiting for you._

"Hey Ayla I'm beat…can we call it quits for today?" Guini's arms were killing from all the practice.

"Yeah we've been pushing hard, and I don't think my fingers have ever hurt this much before." Riku had played guitar since she was about 7, so her fingers rarely hurt from playing.

"We wont be any good tomorrow if we're sore and tired, come on let's call it a day" Ayu's always perfect hair was looking ruffled and she didn't look like a happy person.

"Ok fine, but are we wearing costumes tomorrow or are we just gonna perform in our uniforms?" Ayla was the creator of element, they had always been friends but about three years ago they all started playing together, and as the name suggests, they each chose an element and they were to make a costume for that element (blue, red, green, white).

"I think we'll just stay in uniform… and wear costume for the concert…thing"

"Bit optimistic there aren't you Riku?"

"Well come on G, I mean the schools got talent, but we're element, no one is better then us"

* * *

_Tohma's office_

* * *

_Knock knock,_

"Come in"

"Hey there Tohma!"

A guy about 28 came bouncing into the room. He had short brown hair and d was carrying a pink rabbit with him.

"Hey Ryuichi, what's up?"

Tohma Seguchi was standing near the window. He was a well-dressed man. He also had a soft face with blonde hair.

"I'm just so excited about tomorrow! I love a surprise don't you? Wonder how everyone will act when they see me! I bet this school has a HEAP of talent! This was an excellent idea of yours Tohma!"

"I thought so too, well I'm going home, do you want a lift?"

"No thank-you, we're gonna be rehearsing a bit tonight, but thanks for the offer!"

_**

* * *

The next day  
Kurogane High**_

_Talent contest tryouts

* * *

_

"Has anyone gone yet?"

"Is it true that Ryuichi's in there?"

"Is my hair ok?"

"Do you think Tohma will like my earrings?"

"Has anyone seen my music?"

The noise in the foyer was amazing, it was mostly filled with girls as the rumour that Ryuichi Sakuma was one of the judges was spreading fast, so were the nerves between the serious competitors, you know, the one's which came so that they could fulfil their dream, not just so they can catch a glimpse of Ryu.

The door opened and a business looking woman stepped out, just as a group of girls ran out of the room crying.

"Element- if you would please come inside now"

A sudden pang of nervousness ran thru Ayla's body, she had never been this nervous about playing before.

"Come on, we'd better set up…"

They walked into the room to find that the rumours were true, Ryuichi Sakuma was sitting along a row of judges, most of these were business people, but sitting next to Ryuichi was Tohma.

As element started to set up, they were unusually quiet, usually they'd be giggling and carrying on, but they knew that this time was completely different to the other times. This was going to be their chance, and they were going to grasp it with everything they've got.

"Element is it?" Tohma asked looking at their application form.

"Yep that's us. I'm Ayla, this is Riku, Ayumi, and Guinivere thankyou for listening to us."

"It's our job miss Ayla. Are you ready?"

"Uh…yea"

"You may begin"

"Ok guys, this is it…just play how you always do and we'll do fine! Alright lets hit it!"

Guini started on the drums and followed by the others…

_Hear a voice._

_A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying._

_It has shot through the target of my heart._

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,_

_I pass through the end of winter._

_The words I heard from you that day_

_Are guiding me._

_The smell of a snow storm,_

_High frequencies mixed in a harmony_

_There's more than enough memories, but_

_If I turned around, I could lose just as much._

_So I recklessly went down that road,_

_Praying for tomorrow._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_The aimless, simple, helpless days,_

_We keep walking through them,_

_Because we are the children of the journey._

_So you're guided?_

_Do you keep running from something?_

_(The endless world)_

_Someday, when you've reached your destination,_

_You'll be able to see the rest of your dream Unchanging, fearless, our strength,_

_We had it since the first time of despair._

_Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,_

_A tail with a small bone left. The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_Like a climber ascending to the summit,_

_I want to reach someday the place of beatitude._

_So let's keep on walking,_

_Because we are the children of the journey_

_I hear a voice,_

_From beyond the sky that stopped crying._

_I am waiting for you._

And the music stopped.

"That was absolutely incredible…you have a lot of talent Miss Ayla!"

Ryuichi was out of his chair and was standing just in front of Ayla…he had moved there after only a few lines of their song. His face wasn't playful at that point, he was being dead serious.

"Tohma…please come with me, I need to discuss something with you."

"If it's to do with the girls acceptance into the top 5 the decision is made by all of us Mr Sakuma…not just you and Mr Seguchi."

The same woman who had ushered them into the room was standing and not looking very pleased with Ryuichi.

"Miss Katsura…this has nothing to do with the top 5…I'm talking about skipping the contest for these girls."

"You mean cancelling? Mr Sakuma, this has taken a lot of planning and…"

"I didn't say cancelling, I'm just saying that these girls don't need to go through the competition to know that they've won."

"I agree with Ryu…Girls, please come by my office in the morning and we'll get all the necessary paperwork done…you people can finish the auditions, I have other things that need to be attended to…thankyou, see you in the morning girls. Ryu are you coming?"

"No I think I will finish watching the auditions. Bye bye"

Ayla, Riku, Ayumi and Guini just stood there in a state of shock…

_Ayla's pov_

What…the…hell…I'm dreaming someone pinch me…I'm standing in a room with Ryuichi Sakuma…I have just been given a record deal, contract, signing thing what ever you want to call it, we're going to be given a chance! This is it! We're gonna be famous! We'll tour and everything.

We started packing up and I knew that everyone else felt the same way that I did. Tomorrow morning we will be stopping by NGE and starting our career! This is awesome…maybe I'll get to see Ryuichi more…or meet Ask or Bad Luck…I've always had a crush on Hiro…man this is so awesome!

* * *

**MP**: there's chapter 1! What did u think?

**Ayla**: heh heh we're so cool!

**MP**: lmao that you are

**Riku:** don't forget to Review

**Ryuichi:** yaaay I was in the 1st chapter

**Shuichi**: so…I'll be in the next 1

**MP:** enough…let the poor readers go… well we'll write again soon (I'm writing this with a friend) so press the purple box thing and review!

* * *


	2. A new life!

**MP**: hey again, welcome to chappie 2!

**Shuichi:** HIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAA!

**Hiro:** Heya

**MP**: ok let's start, disclaimer please Shuichi.

**Shuichi:** MP dose not own gravitation!

**_CHAPTER TWO: - AN NEW LIFE!

* * *

_**

It was 10am and Ayla, Guini, Riku and Ayu were sitting outside Tohma Seguchi's office. They had just finished signing a hell of a lot of paper work and were waiting for him to assign them with a manager.

"What do ya recon…guy or girl?" Riku wondered out loud.

"I dunno, I mean both Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper have guy managers…I recon we'll get a guy…oh I hope he's hot!" Guini answered. Trust Guini to say what they were all thinking.

"Nuh…I recon they'll break tradition. We'll get a chick, and she'll be a bitch at that." Ayla was a really impatient person, and they had been sitting down for about half an hour now…she was starting to get a bit pissed off.

The door opened and Tohma ushered them back inside his office. Sitting at one of the chairs was a young woman, about 20ish. She had blonde hair which was curly and had some of those fake hair things in. she wore a black and white striped shirt with a green tank top over the top. Her skirt was purple and she wore fishnet stocking with high heels. As she stood up to great them they noticed the reason why she would wear heels...she was extremely short for someone her age.

"HI! You must be Element! Awesome to meet ya, I'm Kimiko Utsuki."

"Hey, I'm Ayla, that's Riku, Guini and Ayu. I love your hair things!"

"Thanks, I'll do em sometime for ya if ya want."

"Well girls, I have booked you into recording room 6 so you can get acquainted and Miss Utsuki will show you around and show you how to use the equipment. Welcome to NGE Element good luck!" Tohma informed them.

_

* * *

Riku's POV_

Wow, Mr Seguchi is so nice! And Miss Utsuki seems soooo cool! I hope she can do some of those hair thingies for me. Anyway well here we are, our 1st day on our long road to stardom! I'm so psyched for this!

Miss Utsuki was leading us down this really long corridor, on either side were rooms, some seemed to be meeting rooms, others recording studios and a couple we're probably store rooms. We'd find out sooner or later. But this place is so big! Everywhere you look there are pictures of famous people, Ryuichi was probably the most photographed of them all tho.

"Don't tell Mr Seguchi that I'm about to do this ok guys?"

Miss Utsuki had a mischievous grin on her face as she turned to one of the doors. Above it read "recording studio 4" even tho the rooms were sound proof, you could hear a faint beat coming through the door. I listened hard to the song that was being played…I recognised it from somewhere…but where. My answer stood right in front of me.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Kimiko knocked on the door and waited. Element was curious as why she had stopped here, they were also a little bit peeved as they wanted to get to work on their song.

Not long after she had knocked on the door Kimiko turned to them.

"Don't tell Mr Seguchi I'm about to do this ok guys?"

The door opened and there stood a huge guy about 6' 3" he has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He was carrying a lovely nice big gun. Element squealed and ran behind Kimiko who merely laughed.

"Still intent on scaring people with those things huh k?"

"I'm merely protecting my group from would be attackers"

"Uha…anyway, I have treat for you. Behind me stands the newest instalment to NGE's long list of A class talent. K, meet Element!"

Ayla peeked around Kimiko and looked at the guy for a second…he sure was cute…scary…but cute.

"Hi there Element…I'm Claude K. Winchester, or just Mr. K. come on in and have a bit of a listen. By the way, while these guys are performing please don't do anything to distract the singer…it's taken us nearly an hour to stop him from bouncing off the walls…it would be great if we could get through a song, please take a seat and we'll get started."

Element plus Kimiko walked into the recording studio. Inside there was a whole lot of expensive looking equipment. Ayla looked through the glass to see who the band was and nearly had a heart attack.

They were standing in the same recording studio as Bad Luck!

"No…fricking…way…" was all that could escape Guini's mouth.

They took a seat and watched Shuichi Shindo, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki practice for an upcoming cd. Once they had finished their song Mr K introduced them.

"Ok guys, this here is Element, they're new on the block. Play nicely while me and my sister go grab some food."

Ayu was the first to click.

"What do you mean sister?"

"Isn't it obvious Ayu…Kimiko is married." Ayla said with a complimentary hit over the head.

"We'll be back in about an hour. When I get back you guys can start getting accustomed to the recording booth and we'll work on a new song Kay?"

Kimiko left with a big smile and a wave.

"So you guys are new here huh. How old are you? You can't be more then 17. By the way, I'm Hiro."

"We know…but your right, we're all 17. Haven't even left high school yet. I'm Ayla. This is Riku, her sister Guinivere"

"Guini"

"Her sister Guini, and over by the keyboard is Ayu. This is so crazy, I can't believe we're here, it feels like a dream."

"You get used to it…hey Hiro, can I borrow $5? Pleaasseee"

Shuichi had moved over to greet them.

"What do you need $5 for? I gave you money yesterday…what did you do with that?"

"I spent it…duh, aww come on Ryu said he'd take me to lunch today. Plllleeeaaassseeee."

"No"

Shuichi's eyes became huge and started to fill up with tears.

_

* * *

Ayla POV_

Poor Shuichi, he looked like he was going to cry at any second.

I pulled $5 out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here, I don't think I'll be eating today you can pay me back sometime ok?"

"Are you sure? Oh wow thankyou so much!"

Shuichi then leapt from where he was straight into me with a glomp that would put Riku to shame. He left and that just left us with Hiro and Suguru.

_

* * *

At the café_

"So have you heard any of their music yet Kimi?"

"Yeah I have. I listened to the song that Tohma had recorded when they auditioned for that talent quest thing NGE was holding. I swear, no singer has ever been able to draw me in that well, not only dose she have an amazing voice but the songs she writes are absolutely incredible. I looked at some of the rough drafts for songs in Tohma's office. This girl has amazing talent, I'm thinking that she might be able to pass Ryu sooner or later. The other girls have talent too, that Riku is a wiz on the guitar, she apparently been playing since she was five! Ayu is a bit uptight but her little solo in the song that I listened to was absolutely incredible, and Guini is on fire when she's on the drums…they're perfect. And I haven't told them yet, but you know that CD that the main bands of NGE will be on, they're gonna be performing with Bad Luck with a joint song, it was Tohma's idea and I can't wait to tell them. The song you guys were given to practice, yeah that's one of Ayla's."

"So you think they've got what it takes?"

"Wouldn't have taken them on otherwise"

_

* * *

Back at NGE_

Shuichi was back in about 15 mins apparently Ryu and him got attacked by a swarm of fans and decided to postpone their lunch meet.

"That song you were practicing before, I've herd it before, but I don't think you've released it. Am I right?"

It had been eating at Ayla…where had she heard that song before?

"Yeah Mr K gave it to us today, it's a pretty crap song, the guitar part is to pussy, and there's a drum solo in it, we don't even have a drum player. The lyrics are so jipy to. I hate it, I'm gonna advise Mr K that we NOT play this song on the CD."

Hiro said. With a nod from Suguru.

"Can I look at the song please?"

"Yeah sure here, i don't have a problem with it, i think it's awsome" Shuichi handed the song to Ayla and while she was reading it anger started boiling inside of her.

_

* * *

Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach _

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you_

_whisper "that is love"._

_continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears_

_changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile_

_I can withstand the cold of a frozen night._

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!_

_Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way_

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_

_Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space._

_The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love_

_The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, _

_Give me a smile and nice days, _

_If only we could meet in an embrace..._

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_

_If only you had said so in your dreams_

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"

* * *

_

"So you think these lyrics are crappy huh? And the guitar solo is weak? Next time, look at who wrote the song before you start criticizing it in front of someone."

Ayla scrunched the paper up and threw it at Hiro and left the room in tears.

"What the hell is her problem? God it's not like she-"

Hiro cut off when he saw who wrote the song.

_**1/3 true feelings  
lyrics and music by Ayla Takehito**_

**(A/N: actually the song is bye Siam Shade)**

"We'd better be going. Bye"

Element left with Hiro looking embarrassed and ashamed and Shuichi and Suguru looking confused.

"Shit"

* * *

"Ayla? Ayla where are you?" 

Riku called

"Let's go look in our studio. She's probably singing you know, like she always does when she's pissed."

Ayu, Riku and Guini entered the studio and sure enough there was Ayla, she was setting up a microphone well trying to.

"Stupid piece of shit work!"

"You know it helps if you turn it on…"

They turned around to find Kimiko at the door.

"Kimiko, Ayla's just a bit pissed of right now, Hiro just totally bagged out her song."

"I don't even understand how he got it…I gave that song to-"

"Mr Seguchi. I know, the reason they have it is because they will be performing it. With your help of course. Mr Seguchi has decided to put you on the upcoming "NGE Collection", you will be performing not only with Bad Luck, but you will also have a track on the cd. Congrats girls, you've left an impression on Tohma Seguchi!"

"No" Ayla said flatly and walked out of the studio, and into an empty meeting room.

"I thought I saw you come in here. How are you? You seemed so upset before…I know Hiro said some really mean things, but he's sorry."

"Hey Shuichi. If Hiro wishes to apologise then he can say it to my face. Have you herd? We'll be working together on that new cd. Singing that song."

"Yeah Mr K just told us. And I can't wait! You should go back to your group, if you really want to get ahead you can't sit around moping about a song. Don't worry I know exactly how you feel. My lover Yuki when I first met him was so cruel about one of my songs, and it really hurt some of the things he said. But you know what I did? I got up and made the best ever song! You'll do fine here I'm sure Ayla. Now go! Go back and show everyone your talent."

About 2 weeks had passed and every practice usually consisted of Ayla and Hiro fighting about something or other.

_

* * *

Hiro POV _

Well that was a complete waste of time, another practice and nothing has been achieved. Because that bitch can't get over some stuff I said. I hate her black shiny hair with the vibrant blue, she looks crazy, and her sense of fashion is questionable i mean just the other day she wore a black mini with fishnets that showed of her nice, I mean, her legs and some weired shirt that had a kitten covered in blood with the caption of "what" …she laughs a lot and has a really big smile when she talks to her friends…I've herd her talk a bit too, she's so caring…wait, what the hell am I thinking? God, there's no way I'm falling for her…

"Hiro, hey Hiro? Hellloooo hhiiirrroooo? EARTH TO HIRO COME IN HIRO."

"Sorry Ayla what?"

"Ayla? What do you mean Ayla? Last time I checked I was Shuichi…you were thinking about her weren't you! HIRO YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!"

I covered Shuichi's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Shut up Shuichi say anything about this to anyone and I'll kill you."

Shuichi's voice lowered to a whisper

"You like her? For how long now?"

"I think about a week, but I can't really say anything, she hates me, and it's my fault."

"Well I have an idea, do you think you can wait another day?"

"What have you got planned?"

"You'll see, but I've got to go see Ryu, I'll see you later"

Wonder what he's got planned…

_

* * *

Next day _

"Again people…this song has to be perfect! 3…2…1…GO!"

There was only two weeks till the song had to be perfected and finished and Kimiko was starting to get annoyed at the constant bickering between a certain singer and Guitar player.

"_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you_

_whisper "that is love"._

_continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears_-"

"STOP! AGAIN! 3..2..1..GO"

"_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you_

_whisper "that is love"._

_continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears_

_changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile_

_I can withstand the cold of a frozen night.-"_

"Ayla, what the hell is wrong with you today? Do I need to remind you that we only have two weeks left?"

_

* * *

Ayla Pov _

Geeze, Kimiko has become a right bitch lately.

"Look I'm sorry but I think I'm losing my voice…it's hard to sing over the other instruments."

"You don't need to, just sing into the mic, we can sort everything out over here."

"Miss Utsuki?"

"What Shuichi?"

"I think that the problem lies between the harmony of the guitars and her voice, i don't think she's used to singing with the two guitars, have you noticed? I think they need some time to practice with just them."

"I agree Shuichi, good idea. Ok everyone except Riku, Ayla and Hiro you've got a half hour break."

You've got to be kidding me. I stood there frozen, as Shuichi walked past Riku he said something to her that I didn't catch. This sucks…although I think he was right, the guitars are too harsh I can't harmonise with them…well more like one…stupid Hiro, I hate how he's the only thing I think about when I'm in here, his stupid skills with a guitar, his stupid smile, his stupid eyes…ok what the hell…

"Hey, you guys start without me, I've gotta go do something, but I promise I'll be right back."

"What Riku but-"

Damnit, she's always been good at getting out of practice, lucky she has the talent to make up for it tho.

"This is all your fault, why can't you just play like it says on the sheet?"

"My fault how the hell is it my fault? You're the one who's singing is out of whack."

"There's nothing wrong with my singing! God I hate how you always talk like that to me, you're such a bastard Hiro, why can't you just fucking play how you're meant to?"

"I'll play properly when you learn how to sing."

"When I learn how to sing? Where the hell do you get the right to say shit like that? Your such a bastard, I hate you, I wish I never-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as something was covering my mouth…and that something was Hiro, he…he was kissing me…I dropped the paper I was holding and gave into him. My arms reached around his neck and I drew him closer, his kiss was amazing, I relaxed completely and we continued to make out until we herd a light cough from the door.

"Bad time?"

"Riku!"

* * *

**MP:** yaay number 2 done lol 

**Ayla:** about time too

**MP**: oh shh you anyway, please press the little purple box thing and review . heh heh well I'll see you all in the next chapter

**All:** BYE!

* * *


End file.
